Diez razones
by Dandelion and Burdock
Summary: TH. — ¿Qué no tengo razones para odiarte, dices? Eres un tonto, inmaduro y engreído— dijo la castaña, a la par que enumeraba con los dedos cada defecto del ojiverde, sin titubear ni un momento. Edward&Bella.


**»Disclaimmer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El hermoso OneShot _«10 razones»_ es propiedad de **Gii3**. Yo sólo plagio con permiso. (?)

**»Summary:** TH. — ¿Qué no tengo razones para odiarte, dices? Eres un tonto, inmaduro y engreído— dijo la castaña, a la par que enumeraba con los dedos cada defecto del ojiverde, sin titubear ni un momento. Edward&Bella. OneShot. Adaptación.

* * *

**«10 Razones»**

**Auténtico: **Gii3  
**Adaptación:** CrazyLee

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

* * *

— Masen, ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de una vez por todas que te odio?

— Simplemente porque no tienes razón para hacerlo.

— ¿Qué no tengo razones para odiarte, dices? Eres un tonto, inmaduro y engreído— dijo la castaña, a la par que enumeraba con los dedos cada defecto del ojiverde sin titubear ni un momento.

—No podrías encontrar 10 razones para odiarme aunque lo intentaras— dijo él con autosuficiencia.

— ¿Ah, no…?— desafió ella.

Justo en ese momento el Profesor Banner llegó, y ambos chicos se vieron obligados a detener la pelea. En cuanto Bella Swan se colocó en el asiento que le correspondía —junto a Edward Masen, claro—arrancó un pedazo de su libreta a rayas, y comenzó a escribir rápidamente, sin despegar el lápiz del papel.

_«Diez razones por las cuales te odio»:_

_1. Odio como crees que tienes algún derecho en mi vida_

_2. Odio que rompas las reglas y salgas airoso siempre._

_3. Odio que te creas lo mejor del mundo porque tienes un club de fans que en serio creen que lo eres._

_4. Odio que seas tan gracioso y que a veces me hagas reír_

_5. Odio que creas que con una sonrisa tuya puedes hacer que todo el mundo haga lo que tú quieras._

_6. Odio que probablemente si puedas._

_7. Odio que cuando te ríes te veas tan guapo — y también cuando no te ríes._

_8. Odio que seas tan guapo sin tener que reír para ello._

_9. Odio que me persigas todo el tiempo._

_10. Y, más que nada, odio que estés todo el tiempo despeinándote el cabello._

Cuando la chica hubo terminado, doblo el pedazo de hoja, y se lo lanzó a su compañero de laboratorio. Este cayó sobre el libro abierto de Edward, quien la miró extrañado, antes de tomar el papel entre sus manos.

Cinco minutos después, la castaña estaba tomando anotaciones sobre la clase, cuando un pedazo de hoja aterrizó en el medio de sus apuntes. Al levantar la vista, Edward Masen la miraba expectante. Cuando desdobló la hoja, vió la lista de las diez razones por las cuales odiar a Edward Masen y al reverso, encontró una nueva lista.

_«Diez razones por las cuales no deberías odiarme»_

_1. Porque si me entrometo en tu vida, es porque no quiero que ningún idiota te haga daño._

_2. Porque si rompo las reglas, normalmente lo hago para llamar tu atención, y la mitad del tiempo me atrapan._

_3. Porque no quiero un club de fans, solo te quiero a ti._

_4. Porque a pesar de cuanto te sonría, no aceptas salir conmigo._

_5. Porque dejaría de sonreír ahora mismo si eso te molestara_

_6. Porque cuando te olvidas de quien soy por unos segundos, soy la persona más feliz en la tierra por lo que resta del día._

_7. Porque la mitad del tiempo eres la razón por la que río._

_8. Porque nunca me das una oportunidad para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo._

_9. Porque solo despeino mi cabello cuando estoy nervioso, por eso no puedo parar de hacerlo cuando estoy cerca de ti._

_10. Y, la más importante, porque te amo._

La joven Swan tuvo que releer la hoja unas mil veces más para poder asimilar cada una de las razones por las cuales no debía odiar a Edward Masen, para después coger otro pedazo de hoja y empezar de nuevo.

_1. Odio a tus amigos que son tan tontos como tú._

_2. Odio que seas más inteligente que yo._

_3. Odio que siempre creas tener la razón._

_4. Odio tener que admitir cuando la tienes._

_5. Odio que por tu culpa tenga que escribir otras 10 razones para odiarte._

_6. Odio la razón 5, porque solo escribo estas 10 razones para convencerme a mi misma de que te odio._

_7. Odio que ya no puedo odiar todo lo que antes odiaba de ti._

_8. Te odio_

_9. Odio sentir que acabo de escribir una mentira._

_10. Y odio muchísimo que por tu culpa no esté atendiendo a clases._

Esta vez, Bella hizo una bola de papel con la nueva lista y la arrojó a la cabeza del joven con cabello cobrizo. Éste leyó la lista rápidamente, mientras por su rostro iba surgiendo una gran sonrisa torcida. Entonces Bella odió haberle mandado ya la lista, pues quería agregar que odiaba que su sonrisa fuera tan irresistible.

El joven Masen escribió un mensaje en la hoja, y luego se lo arrojó a Bella. Ella lo desenvolvió rápidamente, para encontrar unas nuevas diez razones, escritas con la pulcra letra de Edward.

_1. Te acostumbraras. _

_2. Claro que no lo soy._

_3. Tú también eres testaruda, tesoro._

_4. Aún no veo que lo hagas la primera vez. _

_5. Te amo._

_6. Te amo._

_7. Te amo._

_8. Te amo._

_9. Te amo aún más._

_10. Te amo._

Para este punto, las manos de la castaña temblaban un poco cuando tomó otro pedazo de hoja. Antes de escribir, miró su reloj de pulsera. Había pasado casi media hora, lo que significaba que faltaba cerca de otra media hora antes de que se acabara la clase.

_1. Odio que no te importe que te odio._

_2. Odio que mis manos estén temblando._

_3. Odio que tu letra sea más linda que la mía._

_4. Odio que te lo tomes todo con tanta calma._

_5. Odio que llevo pensando en una quinta razón cerca de 10 minutos._

_6. Odio que no encuentro nada más que odiar de ti._

_7. Odio que solo puedo odiar cosas sin sentido para este punto._

_8. Odio que esté a punto de llorar._

_9. Odio que ya no puedo odiarte._

_10. Y, más que nada, odio creer que yo… también te amo._

La chica mandó una mirada llorosa al joven Masen y en ese mismo momento sonó la campana de cambio de clases. La nerviosa Isabella se apresuró a recoger sus cosas, se dirigió hacia donde el ojiverde y le entregó el pedazo de hoja en las manos antes de salir rápidamente del aula.

* * *

Edward había estado preocupado toda la mañana. Aunque cada poro de su piel destilaba felicidad tras leer la lista de Bella, no pudo evitar notar su ausencia en las próximas clases que compartía con ella, además de que Jasper le dijo que había faltado a Historia también, por lo que a la hora del almuerzo, cuando no vio a la castaña, ya se encontraba al borde de la histeria.

— ¿Creen que le pasó algo? Tal vez pensó mejor todo lo que escribió y ya no quiere ni verme— le dijo a sus amigos, Emmett McCarty y Jasper Withlock.

Al sopesar esa posibilidad, el chico estaba en serio aterrado, así que decidió acudir por ayuda.

— ¿Tú qué opinas, Emmett? ¿Qué tan probable crees que sea?

El chico contestó, encogiéndose de hombros: — Ni idea, Edward. Tal vez solo le dio una indigestión, o algo por el estilo— contestó el musculoso joven, sin ayudar mucho que digamos.

Edward bufó, exasperado.

Si, bueno. Acudir a Emmett no había sido su más brillante idea después de todo. Pero de pronto, todo se hizo más claro. Se volteó hacia Jasper, que ya estaba usando esa tonta sonrisa de suficiencia, y por no subirle los humos, el joven Masen se lo pensó mejor.

Entonces recurrió a su única esperanza. Alice Brandon, mejor amiga de Isabella. Ella debía saber donde estaba.

* * *

— Claro, Masen. Te voy a decir dónde está Bella, para que empeores las cosas— le espetó la morena.

— ¿Acaso podrían ponerse peor?

— Pues…

— Mira, Brandon…— De acuerdo, interrumpir a Alice Brandon no era muy inteligente de parte de una persona que quiere vivir, pero esta era una emergencia—. Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirle, ¡Y tiene que ser ya!

Ella lo pensó unos segundos.

— De acuerdo…—abrió la boca para decir dónde se hallaba su mejor amiga y el chico era todo oídos, pero ella decidió que había algo que él debía saber primero—. Pero como lo arruines todo, Masen… Te mato, ¿Comprendes?— el asintió frenéticamente, pues el en su vida consideraría hacerle daño a Bella Swan. No a propósito, al menos—. Esta atrás de edificio cinco…

No había necesidad de decir nada más. El chico ya estaba a medio camino para entonces.

— Tonto…

* * *

Cierta chica de orbes chocolate, se levantó de los únicos escalones de la entrada del edificio cinco, su nariz estando tan roja como su rostro al sonrojarse. Había sido una tonta, no debió darle ese trozo de hoja a Edward nunca. Nunca.

Justo cuando se iba a lavar la cara por, al menos, décima vez en la mañana, oyó un audible resbalón y allí estaba, Edward Masen, con la cara de recién haber acabado un maratón. El chico camino rápido hacia ella y se detuvo estando lo suficientemente cerca.

— Si esto es solo un juego para ti, Masen, por favor, detente ya.

— Bella, esto no es un juego para mí. Te amo como jamás he amado a nadie, ¿Por qué no me crees?

— Porque es imposible.

— ¡No, no lo es!— el ojiverde se acercó un poco máss y puso su mano en la sonrojada mejilla de la chica—. Te amo, te amo más que a mi propia vida, y si tú me amas también ¿Por qué me haces sufrir tanto, Bella?

— Pfff. Es que lo encuentro bastante entretenido— aunque, claro, estaba siendo sarcástica—. Simplemente, estoy ahorrandonos un mal trago

— O, tal vez, ¿privándonos de la felicidad más perfecta?

—No, definitivamente estoy…— La castaña soltó un extraño suspiro.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Vas a esperar a que termine, o piensas besarme ya?

El chico parecía sorprendido a la par que feliz, tenía tantas ganas de besarla, pero antes…

— Es solo que pensé que debía ser un caballero y dejarte terminar la frase antes

— ¿Te digo la verdad?— la joven Swan se acerca un poco más y el asintió con la cabeza, casi imperceptiblemente—. No tenía idea de cómo terminarla…—luego de decir eso la chica desapareció la distancia entre ellos, y rozó ligeramente sus labios con los de él antes de separarse—… Pero por tratar de hacerte el listo, no te toca beso por una semana.

Aunque el chico no pareció encontrar la verdad en ello, pues la agarró por la cintura, casi violentamente, para después dar el mejor beso de su vida, el cual claro, la castaña correspondió.

* * *

**N/A:**

¡Dios! Soy taaan feliz... Ja, bueno, primero que nada, esta es una **Adaptación** del OneShot «10 razones» **propiedad de Gii3**. Los personajes originales son Lily Evans & James Potter, otra demis parejas favoritas :3 **_El original es Ge-nial._ **Yo lo amo, es de mis preferidos. :)

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, y aún más a ti, Gii3. Denuevo, infinitas gracias por haberme dejado adaptarlo :).

Por último: **_¡Feliz Día de la Raza! ^^_**

_xoxo_

**.CrazyL.~**


End file.
